Smile for the Camera
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: Wondered what it'd be like to have Frank as a Psycho so I came up with this.


**Author Note: **Thought this would be an interesting thing to try out. It doesn't really make sense but hey it's fiction. I didn't mean for it to tie in with anything, it was just something I came up with on the spot.

**Smile for the Camera**

Chuck Greene didn't know why he came to Willamette that day. Something had just brought him there he guessed. Now he was wandering around the mall trying to avoid getting bitten by the things that had once been human.

"Hey, there's some guy taking pictures up near the café. Can't really see what's going on but he looks drunk," Otis told him and Chuck immediately knew he wasn't going to like what was coming next. He'd already taken down several nut-jobs and this guy sounded like one. Who took pictures during a zombie outbreak anyway?

Chuck made his way up and the stench of booze and blood immediately hit him. "Fan-tastic," he heard someone say. There was blood all over the floor and Chuck was sure he could hear the clicking sound a camera makes when you take a picture. A man was standing next to the corpse of a dead survivor, both of them had cameras. The guy on the floor was in a sitting position with a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Hey buddy," Chuck said but the guy with the camera seemed uninterested in anything but the camera around his neck. It was strange because he seemed to not only be focusing on his own camera but the one the dead guy was clutching too. He was mumbling something to himself, then he bent down and adjusted the dead guy's camera.

"There you go Kent, now the angle is perfect." Chuck knew he should run, all he had were his bare hands to fight and that wasn't very practical in a situation like this. There was something seriously wrong with this guy and when he turned and stared at Chuck through bloodshot eyes the certainty of it all sank in. All Chuck wanted to do at that point was run.

"You know something; I always said she had a face made for the camera. I told her that one time and she laughed, called me an idiot. Took my kid away, well we don't have to worry about her anymore." This chilled Chuck's bones and he needed to think of a way to get out of this jam. "Isn't that right Kent?" The dead man on the ground stared blankly ahead and the crazy guy laughed his head off as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Name's Frank, Frank West not that it matters much now. I had to shut that baby up too though, kept crying." Chuck didn't know if this guy was joking or not but one thing was certain he was very capable of killing someone. Looking at the dead guy on the floor burned that certainty into Chuck's brain.

"Look, there are people who can help you…" Chuck began but somehow he didn't think the guy was listening. He kept rambling on about how beautiful his wife was and how she'd turned out to be a bitch in the end. There was a bottle of beer next to the dead guy (Kent's) body and Frank went to pick it up but not before a zombie made its way slowly over, grabbing his arm. Chuck didn't want to stick around to see what Frank was going to do but he couldn't pull himself away.

Frank grabbed the zombie by the head and slammed it into the wall repeatedly until there was blood and brain matter all over the place. It took Chuck a lot not to bolt and run. There was no way that guy was coming back to the security room. Chuck could just imagine what would happen if he did. Nope, there was only one solution, kill him.

"Ah, the good stuff," Frank said as he took a swig of beer. There was nothing better than the taste of warm liquor running down your throat when you were having a bad day. He hadn't even shaved that morning. Kent had been too easy to kill, the little pipsqueak called himself a pro but really he was just another amateur trying to make it into the big leagues. Zombies were fun to kill and easy too, Frank needed a challenge though. So far all he'd gotten were chumps. Those screaming survivors had been too easy also.

Shaking his head he turned to the new challenge and readied his camera. Before the guy even knew what was going on the camera went off and Frank had his picture. He made it a rule to take the pictures of the people he killed before doing it. After taking another drink of beer Frank threw the bottle away and removed the bloodied knife from Kent's chest. It was time for this guy to smile for the camera.

Chuck looked at the blood stained knife and knew immediately he was screwed. The only choice he had was to fight, what else could he do? Even though the guy looked way older than him Chuck still thought he'd be able to catch up and slice his throat.

There was no avoiding a fight now, Chuck dodged to the left and ran to the sports store in order to find something to use as a weapon. Frank caught him off guard though and managed to catch Chuck in the arm and draw a droplet of blood. At that point Chuck thought the guy would even lick the blood off but he didn't and instead went in for the finishing blow.

At that moment Chuck thought he was a goner, until the guy stopped halfway and looked around. Chuck took the opportunity and punched Frank in the face. The guy touched his cheek and laughed, actually laughed at the pain. But then he looked at the knife and stopped, not before throwing it away in disgust. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," he said before running off.

Chuck called after him but to no avail, the nut-job was well and truly gone. Chuck decided to head back to the security room, to get something for his arm.

Frank West was never heard from again, whether he'd killed his wife and son or was just simply rambling has never been proven to this day.

**Author Note: **I know there wasn't really much of a 'battle' but this is how I wanted to write it so yeah.


End file.
